Um presente especial
by Kaoro Himura
Summary: Um dia importante para Kagome! InuYasha lembraria-se? InuKag (R)


Criado por Kaoro Himura.  
Criado em Sexta-feira, 26 de dezembro de 2003 ás 21:00 hs.  
Terminado em: Sábado, 27 de dezembro de 2003 ás 01:06 hs. AT.: FanFic com conteúdo desaconselhavel para menores de idade (18 anos) NC-  
17. Disclamer: InuYasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi nenhum direito autorizado.  
Um presente especial.  
Boa leitura ^^  
  
Um presente especial. PG - 17  
  
Mais um dia raiava na Era feudal, os passarinhos começam a cantar e a leve brisa a soprar. Em uma cabana abandonada dormia um grupo completamente incomum. No entanto uma pessoa do grupo não dormia. Kagome estava preocupada com algo há semanas. Todos queriam saber o que era mais a garota insistia em mentir dizendo que não era nada. A menina desiste de pregar os olhos e se levanta, colhendo seu saco de dormir e o guardando. Ela resolve então sair da cabana para tomar um ar e esperar os outros acordarem.  
  
A colegial então fica sentada na escadinha do lado de fora da cabana. Uma gostosa brisa batia em seu rosto deixando-a arrepiada. Seus cabelos esvoaçando batiam no seu rosto fazendo-a se sentir um pouco melhor. Tudo bem que os outros não sabiam, mas InuYasha sabia. Isso a preocupava, será que lembraria? Ela já esta há quase um ano na Era Feudal. E se ele não lembrasse? Ela ficaria muito chateada, pois, afinal foi no dia em que se conhecerão.  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão em seu ombro. Ela olhou pra trás ao perceber que era sua amiga. Sua melhor amiga podia-se dizer. Estava preocupada com ela, mais ela estava bem...Só...Com medo que a pessoa que mais lhe importa se esquecesse do dia do seu aniversario.  
  
- Você esta bem Kagome? - Pergunta Sango com a expressão preocupada. - Estou sim! - sorri - Os outros já acordaram? - Ainda não. São uns dorminhocos mesmo. As duas soltam uma pequena e singela risadinha. - Você quer conversar K-chan? - Sim.  
  
Kagome abaixa a cabeça e diz pra elas irem até o rio, tomavam um bom banho e conversavam. Caminharam lado a lado até uma bela cachoeira com água cristalina. Ao ver a beleza do local Kagome da um sorriso sincero, que a muito não dava, parecia que a muito, pensamentos bons não pairavam em sua cabeça. Tinha a Kikyou para lhe atrapalhar e lhe tirar o InuYasha e tinha o Naraku também. Quando tudo aquilo terminar ela voltaria para casa, sem InuYasha...Sem seu amor. Disso ela tinha certeza. As duas amigas se despem e entram na água fria da cachoeira. Sango não pode deixar de sorrir ao escutar a amiga reclamando que a água estava gelada. Depois que Kagome se acostuma com a temperatura da água elas se sentam na borda do rio que ali corria e começaram a conversar.  
  
- Então K-chan...Vai me contar por que você esta assim? - Inicia Sango. - Daqui a dois dias é meu aniversario e... - DOIS DIAS??!! KAGOME.....POR QUE VOCE NÃO FALOU?????? - Calma Sango, eu to te avisando agora. Só peço que não diga nada ao InuYasha. Fale ao Miroku e ao Shippou, mas peça que mantenham em sigilo. - Mas... - Quando eu atravessei aquele poço era o dia do meu aniversario. Eu fazia 15 anos. Daqui a dois dias eu faço 16 anos e o mais importante...Faz... - Um ano que você e o InuYasha se conhecem. - Hai - Kagome abaixa a cabeça. - Kagome...Me responde uma coisa. - Fale... - Você ama o InuYasha não ama? - Iie!!! Eu...- Kagome se assusta com a pergunta, não a esperava - Hai...Eu o amo sim _ _' Não sei desde quando mais eu o amo. - Que bom... - Diz Sango já se levantando - Ah...E não se preocupe, se ele não esquecer ele te ama, se ele esquecer, lembrar e não compensar o erro....Ele não te ama. - E se ele esquecer mais compensar? - Pergunta Kagome confusa. - Ai ele te ama mais ainda... - Sango se veste e volta para a cabana.  
  
Kagome fica ali mesmo, sentada a beira do rio olhando a água correr e pensando no que InuYasha irá fazer "Ele vai esquecer, lembrar e não compensar... Ele ainda ama a Kikyou, esquece Kagome" - Pensa. Depois de um tempo ela se levanta põe sua roupa e volta pra junto dos outro que há essa hora já deviam estar acordados.  
  
**** - Sango!!! - Dizia InuYasha saindo da cabana - Pow...Até que enfim! Cadê a Kagome?? - Ela ainda esta na cachoeira...Por que não vai chamá-la? - Responde Sango. - Eu não!! Ela sabe muito bem o caminho de volta. - Tudo bem então - Sango ri da cara que InuYasha fez.  
  
Depois de um tempo Kagome ainda não tinha voltado e relutantemente InuYasha foi buscá-la.  
  
**** Kagome percorria despreocupada o caminho de volta a cabana. Pensava em tudo o que passou ao lado de InuYasha, os perigos, as horas de descanso...Os encontros com Kikyou. Tudo ao lado dele se tornava bom pra ela. Kagome não estava prestando atenção, estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Só despertou quando sentiu o impacto de um esbarrão. - Itai!!! - Kagome quase caiu no chão. Mas o "causador" do esbarrão não permitiu que a garota tocasse o chão a segurando. - Oh sua lerda!!! . Vê se presta mais atenção por onde anda. - InuYasha...Se você tava prestando atenção por que esbarrou em mim?!  
  
O meio-youkai se assusta com a declaração da colegial. Ela estava certa. Mas porque não prestara atenção?  
  
- Eu tava distraído com algo....Mas não lembro o q. - Ai XD~  
  
Os dois então voltaram para a cabana onde todos esperavam por eles.  
  
- Vamos logo - "Pediu" InuYasha pondo Kagome em suas costas.  
  
Sango cochicha algo para Miroku que ri e concorda.  
  
**** Conseguiram dois fragmentos da jóia da Shikon no Tama em seu trajeto de volta ao vilarejo. Um dia se passara desde a conversa de Kagome e Sango faltava um dia para o seu aniversario e precisaria voltar no fim da tarde para casa. Sango já sabia mas deveria contar aos outros. Chegaram bem e mortos de cansaço no vilarejo. Assim foram direto para a cabana de Kaede. Depois de descansarem um pouco Sango e Kagome foram tomar um bom banho no lago.  
  
- Eu já falei com o Miroku e com o Shippou K-chan ^^ - Hontou ni arigatou Sango! ^^ - Agradeceu Kagome a sua amiga. - Sabe... - Hum!? - Kagome para de brincar com uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia sobre o rosto para prestar atenção em Sango - Eu acho que você deveria investir mais no seu relacionamento com InuYasha. - Investir?! - Kagome faz uma cara engraçada que faz a exterminadora rir - Ei, não ria da minha cara!  
  
Kagome e Sango caem na gargalhada. Quando param de rir Sango fala a serio com a colegial.  
  
- Eu acho que o InuYasha te ama também - Confessa Sango. - Mas...Por que você acha isso?! - Indaga Kagome. - Quando você passa uns dias lá na sua Era o InuYasha fica o tempo todo na arvore que fica de frente para o poço te esperando. Só volta para o vilarejo depois que você chega e eu também percebi que de um tempo pra cá ele tem maneirado no jeito de falar com você. - Eu nunca o percebi quando chegava da minha Era e nem percebi que ele está maneirando no jeito de falar comigo. Ontem mesmo ele me chamou de tonta! - Abaixa a cabeça - Nós nos esbarramos na floresta hoje quando ele foi me procurar - ri.  
  
As duas ficam horas conversando até que Sango joga uma indireta pra cima de Kagome.  
  
- Sabe... - olha para a amiga - Por que você não chama InuYasha para passar o dia lá na sua Era? - O que!?! - Kagome vira bruscamente para Sango - Que idéia é essa Sango?! - Ué...Se você o ama eu acho que ele deveria passar essa data tão importante ao seu lado. - ^^ é mesmo...Acho que você tem razão. Vou falar com ele agora mesmo. Tenho que ir para casa antes do por do sol. - ^^'  
  
Kagome sai do lago veste um vestido que tinha trazido e vai atrás de InuYasha. Mas antes para e vira para Sango.  
  
- ARIGATOU SANGO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango sorri e volta a fazer círculos na água, algo que estava fazendo há uns instantes atrás.  
  
- "Boa sorte, K-chan ^^"  
  
**** - INUYASHA!!! EI, DESCE DAÍ!!! EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!!!!  
  
InuYasha escuta os berros da garota e resolve descer pensando no que ela queria falar com ele.  
  
- O que é Kagome???!!!  
  
Kagome faz um biquinho e cara de menina inocente e pede para InuYasha ir com ela para a sua Era.  
  
- O QUE???!!!! IR PRA SUA ERA NO MEIO DA BUSCA PELOS FRAGMENTOS DA SHIKON NO TAMA????? - Hai ^^ - Mas...  
  
Kagome faz cara de choro e InuYasha no meio de uma situação nada fácil resolve ir com a garota...Mas só por três dias.  
  
- Ótimo!!!! - Kagome pega a mão de InuYasha que cora um pouco. - Perae!!! Você já falou com os outros? - Hai! ^_~  
  
Os dois então pulam no hokora e depois de uns minutos estavam na Era Atual. Kagome vai em direção ao templo e InuYasha ia logo atrás.  
  
- "Por que será que a Kagome fez tanta questão de eu vir pra cá? ....Droga, eu to esquecendo de alguma coisa mais não me lembro do que." - InuYasha?! - .... - Ei...InuYasha! Acorda - Kagome toca no braço de InuYasha para ver se o hanyou desperta. - Hãm?! - Vamos... Minha mãe não esta em casa! Você esta com fome? - Hai! - XD~ Vá tomar banho...Enquanto eu preparo Ramen para você. - Ramen?! *-* - Hai ^^'  
  
InuYasha mais que depressa sobe para tomar banho antes que pudesse subir as escadas pode escutar Kagome gritando para ele que era pra pegar uma roupa no armário do corredor. O meio-youkai sobe e entra no banheiro. Fecha a porta e olha bem o cômodo, já tinha tomado banho ali naquele recipiente enorme antes. Não seria difícil agora. Despiu-se, entrou na banheira e relaxou no contato da água quente com sua pele. Depois de um bom tempo pode ouvir Kagome o chamar dizendo que o Ramen já estava pronto. Ele então rapidamente saiu da banheira já pensando no cheirinho e no gostinho tão bom do apreciado miojo. Se enxugou e quando foi pegar a roupa que Kagome pediu para ele pegar se viu que se esqueceu de pegar a maldita roupa. Pensou em vestir o seu Kimono mesmo mais achou melhor ir pegar a "amaldiçoada" roupa. Se enrolou na toalha e saiu para o corredor a procura da droga do armário. Só não esperava esbarrar em alguém.  
  
- Itai! - Ka-Kagome?! - InuYasha como na velocidade da luz fica vermelho como um pimentão. A garota ainda não tinha percebido que o hanyou estava somente de toalha.... - InuYasha...O Ramen vai esfriar e... - Até agora XD A colegial cora mais que InuYasha virando o rosto. - Por que você esta de toalha no meio do corredor?!?!?!?! - Pergunta a colegial ainda de costas para o meio-youkai. - Eh que....Bem....Eu...Esqueci de pegar a roupa e... - Diz um enrolado InuYasha. - Tudo bem ^^ - Kagome vira novamente para InuYasha e toca de leve com um dedo o tórax exposto de InuYasha - Vá pegar sua roupa e desça para comer...O Ramen e... -^^- Bom, ande logo ok? - Ta...ta - InuYasha se arrepia com o toque da garota. Um toque inocente pensava. Mas que causava um efeito impressionante.  
  
**** - (chomp) (chomp) (chomp) xá uma xelixia Xagome (chomp) (chomp) (chomp)  
  
Kagome estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão olhando fixamente InuYasha comer. Parecia um menino. InuYasha parou por um momento de comer e olhou para Kagome. Seus olhares se encontraram. Ambos se arrepiaram com o impacto da ação. Kagome sorriu. Colocou sua mão sobre a de InuYasha. O mesmo sorriu também e entrelaçou seus dedos com o de Kagome. Já era tarde, sua família ainda não tinham chegado. Onde estariam? Bom, isso não era importante, não nesse momento. InuYasha chegava cada vez mais perto do rosto de Kagome que estava estática apenas esperando a aproximação do outro. InuYasha embriagou-se com o doce cheiro de Kagome e agora, mais que nunca estava disposto a provar seus doces lábios. Assim, seus lábios se tocaram. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo daquelas duas criaturas, apaixonadas? Eh...Acho que apaixonadas. Pelos menos um dos dois estava completamente apaixonado...Agora mais ainda. As fortes mãos de InuYasha percorriam cada parte do corpo de Kagome. Se separaram por falta de ar. A colegial abaixou a cabeça ainda sendo abraçada pela cintura por InuYasha. O mesmo a fez olhar para ele novamente. Sorriu. Kagome ficou a admirar o sorriso daquele que ela tanto amava. Suas mãos apertavam fortemente a camisa de InuYasha como se precisasse loucamente daquilo para viver. Duas singelas lagrimas se formaram nos olhos da menina. InuYasha se culpou por aquilo, chegou mais perto do rosto dela e beijou levemente um dos olhos da garota fazendo-a sorrir. Pegou-a no colo. Kagome se assustou com a ação mais sorriu de encontro ao peito de InuYasha. O hanyou a levou para o quarto da garota. Deito-a. Fitou-a intensamente e levemente tocou mais uma vez seus lábios. As mãos da garota lentamente se soltavam uma da outra e tocava o rosto de InuYasha que intensificava mais e mais o beijo inserindo sua língua na boca da garota podendo explorar parte por parte. As mãos ávidas de InuYasha percorria mais uma vez o corpo da colegial desta vez mais rapidamente. Pouco a pouco retirou cada peça de roupa da garota deixando-a somente de calcinha. Beijou-a novamente para logo poder admirar seu corpo. Era linda aos seus olhos. Como não percebeu o quão ela era importante pra ele? Beijou-lhe a base do pescoço fazendo uma trilha até um de seus seios sugando-o levemente. Kagome gemia baixo sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo se contorcer. Ah...O amava, confiava nele. Nunca, jamais se entregaria assim para outra pessoa. InuYasha passou para o outro seio mordiscando de leve o bico. Kagome segura forte os prateados cabelos de InuYasha. O hannyou percorre parte por parte do corpo da garota fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Beija-lhe os pés, brincando e fazendo cócegas neles fazendo Kagome rir. Lambeu e beijou sua coxa até chegar ao ponto intimo da garota arrancando o que o impedia de fazê-la chegar ao ápice do prazer juntamente com ele. Lambeu e beijou cada parte até introduzir a língua em sua abertura. Kagome gemeu alto. InuYasha deixou o local para beijar-lhe o ventre até chegar ao vale entre os seios da garota. Subiu mais um pouco e a beijou loucamente. InuYasha arrancou a própria roupa fazendo Kagome corar violentamente. Não entendia porque vê-lo sem roupa a deixava mais envergonhada do o próprio a vê-la nua. InuYasha mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e disse bem baixinho: - Ai shiteru...! Kagome sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto. Beijou-o de leve. - Eu também ^^ InuYasha quebra a barreira que Kagome orgulhosamente guardara. Com movimentos leves ele a penetrava. A cada estocada Kagome gemia, hora de dor hora de puro prazer. Queria que fosse com ele, teria que ser com ele. Enfim chegaram ao ápice juntos, como prevera InuYasha. Dormiram juntos, abraçados...Enlaçados. Ao amanhecer Kagome acordou nos braços de InuYasha. Sorriu. Tocou-lhe o rosto fazendo um inocente carinho. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas estava feliz, muito feliz. Olhou o relógio, eram sete horas da manhã. Olha para InuYasha já acordado. O mesmo sorri. Beija-lhe os lábios e diz: - Feliz aniversario!  
  
Surpresa Kagome sorri. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela beija intensamente InuYasha pra depois adormecer novamente nos braços de seu hannyou.  
  
~~~~~Fim~~~~~ O.O naum creio que fui eu que fiz isso!!!! Tah lindu *-* Por favor!!!! Eu emploroooo!!!! Comentem....Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam...EU FIZ ESSA FIC EM 5 HORAS. Mereço uma pequena consideração neh? Visitem my's blog's: | - friends.weblogger.com.br |   
  
Cap II  
  
Como muita gente mandou e-mails para mim pedindo para fazer uma continuação com o casal Sango e Miroku. Como eles dois não são meu casal favorito não sei se vai ficar muito bom, mas vou fazer o possível para satisfazer os leitores que gostam deles dois.  
  
"Todas te tocaram, menos eu..."  
  
Kagome tinha ido para a outra Era com InuYasha. Estava muito feliz pelo meio-youkai ter aceitado ir com a amiga. Estava torcendo também para os dois se acertarem. De tudo algo a deixava infeliz. Algo a entristecia de tal forma que Miroku percebesse. Kagome só ia voltar daqui a três dias e até lá não sabia o que ficaria fazendo no vilarejo. Sango estava triste não sabia o porque. Pensando nisso o Houjii foi atrás da garota com o objetivo de ter respostas para as perguntas que minavam em sua cabeça.  
  
Depois de andar pelo InuYasha Mori pode finalmente alcançar com os olhos aquela que o tirava o sono todas as noites. Sango estava sentada a beira de um penhasco. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com a altitude que ali jazia. Miroku resolveu chegar de mansinho perto da garota, tentando não assustá-la. Em sua plena racionalidade, jamais chegaria perto daquele penhasco. - Sa-Sango?! - Não obteve resposta. Sango parecia estar absorta em seus pensamentos para não sentir a presença no monge sem vergonha - Sango?!! - insistiu. Como resposta apenas pode ver os olhos da exterminadora que agora o olhava. - Er...Você está bem...É que... - Eu estou bem senhor monge! - Eu queria conversar com você. Pode ser depois...Está bem?? - Claro.  
  
Sango logo volta a olhar a escuridão que tomava o lugar do fundo daquele penhasco. Na pura normalidade, nem Miroku nem ninguém chegaria a ponta daquele penhasco. Era muito corajoso quem se atrevera. Pensava em tudo o que passara. Seu irmão, sua família, mortos. Tudo acontecera muito depressa para aquela pobre menina indefesa que ali, no momento mais triste de sua vida se encontrava carente. Sentia falta de sua mãe. Não se lembrava dela. Kohaku não chegou a conhecê-la. Ela morreu ao dar a luz ao seu irmão mais novo. Pensava nos seus amigos, os amigos que fizera desde então. Kagome, InuYasha... Shippou. Todos eles eram de suma importância para ela. Mais, de todos, ela simpatizou mais pelo monge pervertido. Apaixonou-se por ele. Logo aquele que sabia que nunca seria seu. Seria de todas...Menos seu. E se aceitasse a proposta indecente do rapaz? De certo iriam a chamar de Sokube. Ela o amava. Tinha certeza disso. Resolveu por fim sair dali. A noite estava chegando e não era de nada agradável ficar fora do vilarejo depois que o sol se esconde.  
  
"Por que eu te amo?" Era a pergunta que não deixava em paz a cabeça da menina enquanto trajava seu caminho de volta. "O medo de amar é o medo de ser livre" de acordo com a canção brasileira ela estava bem. Tinha medo de se entregar para ele, tinha medo Dele a usar e depois jogar fora. Era o que qualquer homem que pede para qualquer uma ter um filho seu faria. Depois que percebeu o quanto o amava passou a passar um problema bem peculiar: Sentia a cabeça dançar valsa enquanto o coração tocava Jazz. Talvez nem esteja mesmo apaixonada. Ela estava encantada. Sentia uma expectativa feliz no peito e na pelo seu sorriso. Pelo sonhar de um beijo. O roçar de pele. Por sensações muito gostosas. Mas...perae...No que estava pensando afinal? Ela estava em um lírico desvio de o que era racional e do que não era. Tinha que parar de pensar nele. Ao menos por um instante.  
  
"....Todas te beijaram, menos eu..."  
  
***** - A Sango esta demorando! - dizia o monge inquieto com a demora da garota.  
  
Depois de pensar muito nela, em tudo o que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos para com a exterminadora, resolveu por fim declarar a ela tudo o que estava engasgado a muito em sua garganta. 


End file.
